


The Shoreside Job [podfic]

by sansets



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/pseuds/sansets
Summary: podfic of the shoreside job by tommyandthejons
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	The Shoreside Job [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the shoreside job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954621) by [tommyandthejons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyandthejons/pseuds/tommyandthejons). 




End file.
